Too Obsessed It Hurts
by Eris NyxLethe
Summary: I love her too much, too much that even when my classmates were busy paying attention in class or playing outside I was busy with something else: writing her first name with my last. Isabella Marie Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Preface: Isabella Marie Cullen

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I have been living together since four. We took baths together, we learned things together and we fell in love, at least I know I did. Her mother, Renee entrusted her to my parents, Esme and Carlisle. They were best friends and I thank heaven for that. Because of that blessed friendship I had Bella for myself. Once in a while she comes and takes Bella with her to visit Phoenix. And then brings her back. Sometimes I just wish she doesn't have to go back there. What if there's a boy there who likes her, too (even if I know that the attraction I have for Bella won't ever be less than those of the others')? I would always be prepared for any kind of competition.

Possessive much? Yeah more than so.

Since I was aware that she existed I couldn't get her out of my system. Whenever we had to do something it always and must involve Bella. One day Grandpa Masen came to town, he didn't know Bella by then. He brought presents with him and that was when I started showing the attitude that everybody got used to or needed to get used to as days passed.

"Hey kids I brought presents", said Grandpa. Everyone gathered together in order to get theirs. Alice got another one of those boutique-like-shits-what-do-I-know. Emmett got a huge toy airplane you can almost ride on it and I got a whole bunch of Dartmouth medical books. He really wants me to become like dad. Sure, sure. It bit my heart that Bella got nothing. I saw how it almost made her cry so I went berserk, took her hand in mine and stormed outside after screaming, "If you aren't gonna do Bella any good then please feel free to not come here ever again!" I was ten and mercurial.

Mom and dad reprimanded me because Bella caught a cold and how I acted in front of Grandpa. That night it was freezing outside. I kept rubbing Bella's and my palms together. That's when I realized that it wasn't enough so I kissed those plump lips that tasted like strawberries. I felt jittery high. God knows how much I loved it. Of course we didn't know what we were doing but I loved it. My stomach was so full with warmth, warmth that I didn't know yet what to call. And then later on named butterflies. I love every part of spending alone time with my Bella.

Of course I drove her cold away. I wouldn't leave her that way, would I? Have I mentioned we stay in the same room? As I said, that attitude around Bella made everyone afraid of what I might do if I don't get my way. Yeah, I'm spoiled like that.

Now how do I know that I'm in love with her? Simple. I study hard. Get straight A's. I used up all my will being the most perfect boy in town. Even though I might be attracting things I didn't want to pull. That's part of the consequence. Girls would flutter all over me like hell do I care.

Still didn't get it?

I wanted to be the best person for Bella. So perfect that when she doesn't like me anymore (or at least I think she likes me at the moment) she wouldn't even have a chance to like someone else and then later on come back to me. I don't think there'd ever be someone else I'd want to have more than her. I love her too much, too much that even when my classmates were busy paying attention in class or playing outside I was busy with something else: writing her first name with my last.

Isabella Marie Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Grown Up

**Bella's POV**

I woke up facing Edward's lean chest. He was holding me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. He might have felt me stir because he woke up instantly.

"Good morning, love," Edward said kissing me lightly on the forehead. We always wake up this way ever since forever. I still wonder though, our parents never objected our sharing a room. I mean, we aren't kids anymore. Don't get the wrong idea. I love how Edward treats me like a living treasure.

"Good morning, Edward." I answered tearing myself away from his grasp feigning a stretch. Sometimes the treasure can't breathe.

"Love, are you excited for your first day?" Right, I've been home schooling ever since Edward caught this boy kiss me on the cheeks back in fourth grade. Hell, it was a tradition. Everybody gets to kiss the birthday girl/ boy. Geez can't this get any weirder? I remembered that one time when someone asked if he was my boyfriend, my brother or my father. I wanted to laugh but it's almost a fact. He guards me more than a possessive mother hen. That's when random boys went to me showing their feelings. Edward couldn't take it anymore so he asked Carlisle if I could just be home schooled. The spoiled kid gets what he wants. Bella is home schooled, end of story.

"Not so."

"Okay, I'm gonna go check if breakfast is ready. Go get yourself ready while I'm at it." He kissed me on the lips and then went out the door. You read it right. We kissed. We've been kissing since I was ten. It won't get any weirder, thank you very much. I doubt I'd get tired of kissing him though. Those perfect lips I'm so fond of.

**Edward's POV**

I objected to this. I didn't want Bella out of my sight. What if that thing back in grade school happens again? What am I going to do with hormonal teenage boys now? My love insisted that she wants to attend a real school. I felt her desire to do so and I could deny her nothing so I withdrew and granted her request.

"Edward, have you wakened your princess or do you want me to do that part? Oh my god I'm so excited to show Bella in school. She's going to be dazzling everyone. And Rosie, she's going to love her. Although Mike…"

"Alice, Mike won't do anything to her. Bella is mine," I interrupted.

"Right," Alice answered knowing that it ends the conversation.

I suddenly thought of a plan that might work out for me.

"Alice, will you do me a favor?"

"You only ask when it's about Bella. Are you going to make me baby-sit?"

"Almost," I said half-grinning.

"Fine. Bella's a good girl anyway so I don't think I'd have problems with her. On one condition though, all her dresses would be under my supervision."

Damn, I should've seen that coming, anything to get her to be her own personal Bella-Barbie doll. Oh well, better than my being off guard.

"Alice," my angel called. "Could you come up here for a minute? And Edward, don't eavesdrop please." What my girl wants, she gets. I went on preparing for Doom's Day.

**Bella's POV**

Alice came up instantly. Sometimes I wonder why everyone spoils me so much.

"Bella, you'd definitely love the dress I picked for you," Alice said smiling ever so lovingly. I love my almost-sister-best-friend.

"Alice, can we talk about Edward?" I asked while shutting the door.

"Are you finally getting the idea how weird he is around you? I mean, thank god."

"Alice, it's about my schooling."

She raised one eyebrow seeming to wonder why that part was the only thing I was gonna talk to her about.

"Go on."

"I'm not comfortable that he might always be around me and I'm afraid if he does that later he's gonna drive away potential friends. I mean, your brother is so handsome and all that hell he looks like a god but you know, the way he treats me is like we're husband and wife. I don't want to be isolated when he isn't around. And I would like to have friends, too. That's actually part of the reason why I insisted the whole idea. " I finally confessed.

Alice frowned. "And I thought I'd be able to dress you up everyday. Guess I'm gonna need to let it slip." Why am I not surprised? Before I made a move, he already bribed my best friend.

"Alice!"

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna see what I can do. But don't get your hopes high. I might not be able to do what you want me to do. He's just so stubborn when it comes to you, you know. But please see that he's exerting so much effort to let you go."

She's right. I've seen how hard it is for him to let me go.

_Flashback_

"Edward, honey I'm just gonna take Bella home so he could visit our house. Phil is excited to see her again. Come on now honey, don't be stubborn and let Bella go." My mom was pleading Edward to let go of my hand but he held there still. This boy loves me too much.

"No! If you're gonna take her then take me with you! I don't care where or when or how just don't take her from me." Edward ever so obstinately persisted as if he was never going to see me again when my mom promised him over and over that she'll take me back to him as soon as possible.

"Edward, son, Bella would be just a phone call away." Esme said trying to calm Edward down.

"No mom!! If Bella finds another boy in there to play with what am I gonna do?! She's never coming back!! I should make sure she does if she goes. I need to be there, too. Mom can't you see? Auntie's taking her from me. Do something! Dad!!"

He's always so spoiled. His parents give him everything so it went the way he wanted to. My mom took me to Phoenix when Edward was asleep. Of course Edward wasn't with us but right after leaving the house, Esme called my mom saying that Edward persevered on taking the first flight to Phoenix right after ours. In the end, Edward and I spent the whole "Phoenix-visiting" time together.

_End of Flashback_

I heard Esme called for us and then it was time to go. Edward held his Volvo's door for me with that amazingly perfect crooked smile.

Sometimes I feel like I still need to ask permission from Edward when I'm gonna be allowed to be a grown up. I'm 17 for crying out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the original Twilight Saga.

Chapter 2: Victims of Love

**Edward's POV**

It's funny but I think I'm the one who's nervous about this whole thing. I mean, my Bella's so fragile and clumsy in her way. She easily trips and falls even on a perfectly straight plain. How am I gonna be not this obsessed with taking care of her? I sure am going against destiny itself fighting for her precious life. She seems to attract everything dangerous towards her. Part of the reason why I asked dad to make her home schooled. There she goes, my love, my angel, my Bella.

I opened the Volvo for her, flashing her favorite crooked smile. She came in silently. We unknowingly started the worst day of my life.

We came to school early. Alice, as her usual self, greeted everyone on the way or was it they who kept greeting her? I don't really think I care. Right, I don't. I'm just after my Bella. I care about my sister of course but I have someone to take care of the little details. I'd know when it's time to get in the way.

"Hey sexy, how's life?" Alice greeted Jasper who stood there waiting for her.

"Mary Alice, God knows how much I missed you," Jasper said before pulling her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

"I know right?" Alice answered with a huge grin.

I cleared my throat.

"Right, Jasper. Remember Bella? It's her first day. My great brother finally allowed her to see the world."

"Pleased to meet you again Bella." Jasper said taking her hand to courteous kiss.

I unconsciously pushed his head away from my Bella's head as far as I could.

"Easy, Eddie. I'm not gonna bite her."

"But you're gonna kiss her," I growled.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Bella said quietly. I frowned at myself but kept my hand on her waist.

"It's okay honey I have always been this boy's punching bag so no worries." Jasper smiled at her and it's starting to aggravate me even if it's just a friendly smile. To think that this boy's my best friend since the dawn of time, what more could other boys do to me?

**Bella's POV**

It's starting. The thing I've been afraid of: his jealousy. It's creepy. I don't think anyone has had this kind of attention coming from anybody, not even in movies. Sometimes this thing about him or me gets way over board. I figured I should do something about it. And the plans started as I saw a boy coming near me. He doesn't look bad. I mused to myself and off you go jealousy if you want to keep me Edward Anthony Cullen.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl? Hi, I'm Mike, Mike Newton. "

"It's Bella." I tried flirting a little. Just so I could start off. It didn't fail me. Edward was already fuming. How do I know? His grasp on me was tighter like I was gonna go somewhere else. Seriously, Edward needs to know two things : one: how godly he looks; perfect sex hair, deep green eyes, a body and face to die for, faultless complexion and two: how impatient I get whenever he thinks I'd replace him with people I don't even know. He thinks of me so low. It's starting to get in my nerves.

"Bella, we need to get you to class now." Edward said, possessively turning my back to Mike Newton. There goes a potential friend. Thank you very much Edward Cullen.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?" How am I gonna hurt this angel? So help me God.

"I think we should talk." With that Alice and Jasper went on their way. Alice knew what this is about.

"If this is about what you told Alice, it isn't gonna work."

"You were eavesdropping?! How long?"

"Just the latter part."

I can't believe it. I don't have a life?

"Edward, I'm not your rag doll." Edward flinched and I knew I had the momentum. I must go on.

"Ever since I got home schooled I knew something's up. If you're all too egoistic to tell me you're so damn in love with me and couldn't let me go, fine, I get it. But the part where I can't even move by myself and can't do anything at all without your permission, please enlighten me, since when did I belong to you, Edward?" Finally.

"I'm not your possession. In fact, one reason why I wanted to go to a real school is that I'm afraid that when the day comes that you're in love with somebody else, where will I go?" Edward tried to calm me down. He drew himself nearer and kissed me down my neck where my shoulder starts, oh god those lips. Did I say I was wearing a light blue sleeveless? I can't think straight if he does that. I pushed him away and saw the ancient grief in his eyes. I heard something like, "You don't need to go anywhere but here with me."

"Edward, life isn't all about me. You have a life, too." That was easy. Yeah, easy enough tears were streaming down my cheeks while I'm in the process of expressing myself? I don't know. I must've said something too democratically he was bewildered.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking. What do you want me to do?"

"Edward, get a life! I'm not your mother, hell you don't even listen to her." That hurt.

There Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm officially detaching myself from your godliness.

With that I walked off to my next class and wiped the tears away. I wondered what Edward was doing. It's the first time, ever, that I left him. I never did that. It feels weird. He mentioned us sharing every class together. With what I did, I think the plan's changed. I wanted to smile. Hey I'm free. But something inside me wants to go back there and wrap my arms around those broad shoulders. Something inside me wants to go back there and hold his deep green eyes to mine. Something I dared not to call love. I can't be in love at seventeen. That only happens in movies for God's sake.

**Edward's POV**

It's the first time that Bella talked about what she wanted. Always was I the one to choose everything for her. Right, I did take her life from her, that tells me. I wanted to escape. I wanted to run to where no one can see me. I must've ruined Bella's life. I got her so mad she was crying. Maybe it is my fault. Maybe, I wasn't the one for her. Maybe I should stop.

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Love them :D Keep them coming and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Guys, I've been having writer's blocks although I'm not really one. But yeah you got the point. Sorry for being slow. Peace ;3

Chapter 4: Pride Complicates Love

**Edward's POV**

"_Edward, I'm not your rag doll."_

"_Edward, get a life! I'm not your mother, hell you don't even listen to her."_

The pain is excruciating. How do you cope when the one person who's been your whole world suddenly stopped being your world? I sound too emotional. Fuck. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to feel, what to say. All along I thought I was doing the right thing. I was under the impression that she understood how significant she is for me. I should've figured out she couldn't breathe. I should've done better, should've been better. In this case there's only one salvation I could think about. I need to get drunk, literally, severely drunk. Definitely drinking.

I found myself in a small corner beside the place where I was ditched, dumped however you want to call it. I am bizarrely wasted. Right, emo. Laugh all you want. You aren't the one hurt. It wasn't you who didn't know that making someone feel extra special is a sin. And it was never you who loves someone the way I do.

"My, my look what we have in here."

"Go, hiccup, away, Tanya."

**Bella's POV**

Edward isn't home yet. I wonder what happened. Bella, you sucker obviously he's hurt. He might have wandered drinking. He won't do that, he doesn't drink. Well, he's a boy. That's what boys do. This is what romantic movies do to you Bella.

"Bella, it's Alice." I heard her knocking ripping my wandering mind from Edward's whereabouts.

"If this is about Edward, I'm not coming clean but hell I know he deserved that!"

"Look Bella," Alice said opening the door. Fuck. Lesson learned: lock the door when you're in the midst of excessive tantrums. "I'm not in the position to say this but this isn't entirely Edward's fault."

"Alice, I don't expect you to take my side but I don't see how the other percent belongs to somebody else." I replied almost asking.

"Bella, hear me out. Edward made you feel special; he did everything for you, absolutely everything."

"Yeah, including living my life."

"What I'm trying to say is, you took part in his being that way. Bella, you knew all along that he loves you too much but you never said anything. You knew he was overreacting but you just let it passed. Why are you being unnecessarily difficult?"

"I don't know Alice. Maybe this is for the better. Maybe, not being his rag doll anymore would make it easier for the both of us."

"Don't you love him, even just a little?" Alice asked whispering as if asking herself. "You know it'd kill him to let you go."

"Damn Alice! This isn't about letting go! I don't want him to go, but I want to know what we are to each other, what we're going to be. I hate sitting around waiting until he finally tells me how he feels. I'm not a psycho. I can't tell what he's showing when he's just so stubborn about spitting it out."

"So you do love him? And after all those thirteen freaking years; all you wanted was to hear him say it?"

"Need I say the obvious?"

"Well, it isn't obvious for my brother, neither for me nor for anyone."

"You know what Alice? I need to see your brother." I heard Alice giggle while I was walking away praying he's just out there waiting for me like he usually did.

_Flashback_

We were thirteen. I told him I'm going to buy us some ice cream, chocolate brownie his favorite. I insisted my buying this time since it's my birthday. The rain started pouring so I assumed he'd go somewhere he won't get wet. I ran back to the playground where I left him.

"Oh my fucking god, Edward Cullen, you're a dead man! What the fuck were you trying to do? This isn't a bloody movie. When it rains everyone's supposed to run under roofs. What the fuck?"

He drew near me and I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and succumbed to that wet sex hair, deep green eyes and perfect face. Gently, he nibbled on my lower lip as if emphasizing how mad he was for missing me. I opened my mouth to grant him access and then that tongue that always tasted like strawberries and honey. Wait Bella. This isn't the time to give in. When I wanted to pull away and strangle him for being an idiot, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered.

"You didn't allow me to buy you a gift so I figured I'd do whatever you asked me. It started to rain and I wanted to look for you but you said, "Stay there Edward and not go anywhere."" He said trying to mimic how I said it. It's funny though, his voice was too velvety it wasn't even close. "So I thought you'd get mad if you come back and not see me here. Forgive me Bella. Please?"

Who the hell would be able to resist this idiot yet lovable sweetheart? I don't have the right, no? That's the boy I instantly fell for. It still amazes me how he keeps me falling over and over again.

_End of Flashback_

I went back to school to see if he's still there. We never know, right?

And then I ran through all the bars that might have attracted the idiot in him. I heard thunders warning me to dash and reclaim him. Just when I thought I hit jackpot, the rain poured heavily and the darkness around me embraced me even more, thunders kept booming as if laughing at me secretly yet loud enough to suffocate me.

I wish I didn't go. I wish I didn't bother. I just wish the ground eats me right where I'm standing. Screw you, Edward Cullen. Damn you, Tanya Denali.

**Tanya's POV**

I can't believe my eyes. Edward Fucking Cullen. Although he doesn't look really well at the moment, might as well take this one chance.

"Hey Cullen, is it your little princess? I heard you got dumped." Everybody in school knows who to kill whenever needed. The bitch doesn't know what she did.

"What's in it, hiccup, for, hiccup, you?" He really is wasted. That girl's stupid. Who the hell would ditch the perfect Prince Cullen? Right, she would.

I neared his perfect face, slowly ran a finger on his pearly cheeks. Oh my god, he's really a god. No way in hell I'm not gonna kiss those lips. I swear they're begging to be replenished. Wait, Tanya. How long are you going to be okay after being discarded twenty times in a row? Seriously, this guy is taken. He'll never be yours so just don't push your luck. You've been into so much pain more than desirable so just grow yourself some pride.

"Whatever Cullen, let me take you home." Against my will of course, honey.

Edward lost balance and oops.

**Edward's POV**

I need Bella. I want to see her brown eyes: those eyes that haunted me ever since I saw them, those eyes that were always in my head. I suddenly felt my lips being crushed against warmth, warmth I knew wasn't Bella's.

"What the fuck, you aren't Bella!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Oh-so-perfect-whatever-I-presume-is-always-right, may I tell you that you were the one who lost balance and stumbled on me. Seriously?"

I looked away trying to retrieve my logic. Fuck my head's killing me. And then I saw a flicker of what seemed like Bella's figure through the sliding glass door. I could easily see her. She stumbles and trips whenever she's not exerting all her effort not to fall. In a millisecond, I sealed my lips with Tanya's. Look at me Bella. Look at what you did to me. If you aren't my rag doll anymore, forget the perfect Cullen.

A/N: Sorry for making the story quite long. It's all the drama :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not and never will own Twilight.

A/N: Lol, I'm trying to give Tanya the chance to excuse herself from being 'the bitch' but I'm failing so badly at it.

Chapter 4: Kiss and Make Up

**Bella's POV**

The abruptness of falling in and out of love I really do not understand. A few hours ago I was totally convinced that I am actually, irrevocably and undeniably in love with Edward Cullen. Suddenly I see a bitch almost and had I not been here crying like a little girl lost would be humping my man anytime soon. I swear I saw Tanya looked at me.

My mind went blank as I stormed inside the bar. I quickly pushed the bitch away from my godlike-soon-to-be-and-I'm-going-to-make-damn-sure man. She was screaming hard and loud but I couldn't get a hint of what she was rattling on about since my lips and my mind were preoccupied with my Romeo. I pulled him to me even more while his hands were nestled on the small of my back. I could tell he was both surprised and pleased with how crazy he was making me. I raised my hand to caress his gorgeous bronze hair to intensify the kiss I'm beginning to get passionately suicidal with. We pulled away to catch our breaths and roamed our lips all over each other's accessible exposed skin. "God, hiccup, Bella your mood swings are killing me, hiccup, mind to tell me what's up?" Edward said in between his open kisses.

"We're almost fucking each other and you're asking me what's up?" I moaned as he kissed the skin near the valley of my breasts. Yeah, sleeveless, figures.

Then I heard someone cleared his throat, must be the bar manager.

"Excuse me but hormonal teenagers are supposed to get a room. If you're planning on a live show please don't do it here." He told us almost asking while raising an eyebrow.

"Right. We, we're just. We're leaving." I was looking for words since I couldn't count on the drunken Edward Cullen. For heaven's sake, he's still kissing me.

"Edward will you please stop? We're in public."

"I'm not the one who, hiccup, came here and started a scene." He has a point.

"We're not gonna do it if you don't stop." That stopped him as I expected and then the condition I had to deal with later. I heard cheers around the bar, shrieks and whatnot. I couldn't care less.

When I snapped out of it, I looked for Tanya. It's not her fault. I mean, Edward isn't mine. Well, not until now that I accepted his great undying love. But still I need to say sorry.

**Tanya's POV**

The princess comes and Tanya goes exit. Seriously, did she really need to push that hard? I mean, it hurt. Oh well, I'm not going to sit in there and wait until they're done fucking.

_The next day…_

**Edward's POV**

So I have two problems: One, I could remember kissing or if you want to call it making out with Bella but I'm not quite sure if that really happened or my delusions were just too vivid since I was totally drunk last night. And two, my head's spinning so bad I think I couldn't make it to school. Damn, second day of school and I'd be marked absent, so much for being perfect.

"Edward." I heard Bella's voice from my bathroom. What the fuck? Did we have sex and I couldn't even remember? Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, I'd been so good all my life, would you please consider a replay although I almost killed a kid or two, but please, please, please? Right, who was I kidding?

"Love, what are you doing in there?" Way to go Cullen, you just asked the stupidest question ever. Congratulations.

"I was going to ask your permission to use your bathroom but you were dead asleep and I couldn't wake you up so can you please hand me my clothes?" No way in hell. Bella's naked in my room. And you ask me to give her clothes? No shit Sherlock.

I don't care that I was supposed to be mad at Bella for dumping me. Hell, I don't mind if… Right I suddenly remembered, _"We're not gonna do it if you don't stop."_

**Bella's POV**

_"We're not gonna do it if you don't stop."_ It kept echoing in my mind since I woke up this morning. I crossed my fingers hoping Edward wouldn't remember.

A/N: Is it stupid to say I'm trying to learn how to write a sex scene? I never really experienced one so I doubt my capabilities of picturing it out by myself. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

A/N: I hate it when I start something I can't finish. The story isn't nearly ending and it depends on my mood. If you hate me so much then please don't read how I'm messing with the ever so precious Twilight characters.

Chapter 5: Patience

**Continuation of Bella's POV**

We've been in school for exactly eight hours, thirty minutes and twenty four seconds but the object of my great infatuation if it isn't love yet hasn't even spoken a bit about what happened last night. Perfect, I am utterly being tortured. Thanks to my earlier officially announced boyfriend. Instead of doing it this morning he insisted a family meeting.

Haven't we figured out that it is time to do what we must do? I talk like an itching pussy angrily waiting to be fucked. But you know what, maybe I am. It's best to strike while the iron is hot.

So I did the first move. I went to his room knowing he'd still be passed out. Surely, the door's open. What does a bitch do? Enter heaven and seduce the god. I left new set of clothes right beside him on the bed and went straight to the bathroom and stripped myself naked just in time for him to wake up. I made sure my undergarments, particularly lacy blue Victoria's Secret, were over the other pieces of clothing I might not need later.

"Edward." I called out faking a question. For the first time, I acted so well. It must be the motivation or maybe the sexual frustration or the hormones, I don't really want to know.

"Love, what are you doing in there?" I heard him ask. Had I not helped myself I would've replied, 'can't you get any dumber than that?' but hey who am I to talk?

"I was going to ask your permission to use your bathroom but you were dead asleep and I couldn't wake you up so can you please hand me my clothes?" That could work. Yes Edward Cullen I am naked in your room and you aren't even jumping up and down yet so 'Surprise!' and you couldn't even ask why I needed to use yours when I have mine.

I opened the door to take a peek at what he was doing. He wasn't jumping for joy apparently but he's walking around like a moron nevertheless still completely sexy. He walks around the bed tossing and turning things while messing that reddish brown hair I've been secretly begging to touch and hold on for another purpose.

"Uhm, Edward my clothes are just over there beside you?" Isn't it obvious I want to have sex? Fuck, why are you being so difficult?

"Bella, let's... I mean, let us take things slowly, shall we?"

"How slow do you want me?" I spit out as seductive as I could.

"No, Bella not sex. I want you to be officially mine before we do that." Right, my seducing ability definitely does not work.

Edward was facing the wall while I was standing awfully naked right across him and he isn't taking advantage. God, I love him so much.

I must have said it out loud.

"Bella, I love you too. You know how much. But this isn't going to work if we don't take this seriously. Or are you not taking this as seriously as I do?"

"Edward, you don't know how serious I am." I said biting my lower lip.

He gasped. "Bella, you'll be the death of me!" He said while picking my clothes up and motioned them to me. "Please wear your clothes while I gather the whole family. We need to talk about this. I should have figured out. Victoria's?" He said while grinning at me.

I groaned in frustration and wore the clothes lying on Edward's bed. I gathered the clothes I just stripped from, went to my room and dumped them somewhere. I went straight downstairs.

"Edward, have you done it or are you being as old fashioned as always?" I heard Alice asked.

"The latter." Edward replied sitting on his usual chair in the dining table.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alice sighed.

"I don't know, you tell me."

It was time I enter the scene and saw Alice flashing her pearly white teeth at his twin. Esme and Carlisle joined as a bit later.

"So this must be about?" Carlisle ever so courteously asked.

"My being in love with Bella and her being my girlfriend." Edward stated as a matter of fact-ly.

They boosted a hysterical laughter except for Edward and me. We were rather puzzled.

"Well actually son we thought you already did it since you two, you know last night. And you two were already kissing on the mouth for God's sake." Esme said still half laughing.

"But mom, I'm your son you knew better than that." Edward interjected, for a minute there he looked like a kid who lost a candy cane.

"So if this is about your official relationship with Bella then no one of us disagrees." Carlisle said as if he saw it coming.

Alice raised her hand. "How do you want me to announce it? Sound system announcer or pass the message?"

"Alice shut up."

"Bella, what do you say about the whole issue?"

"I need to talk to Edward." Not only talk at that. I need him to fuck me. God, is that it? All of these over us spending quality time together? Seriously.

So the day went by silently. Except for some rumors I knew Alice made.

Ever since that night we 'made out' I feel the need to be touched again. Of course I couldn't consider another boy to replace my Edward even if he's being so slow. We kissed when we were ten and we've been kissing since then. Hell I'm so pro at kissing now I don't think there's something else to learn. We took that easy step so early and now why is it being so hard for him to take another step? I don't know, you ask him. Here I am sitting right across him in my favorite subject, Biology. Waiting until God knows when he'd try to make a move.

**Edward's POV**

I can feel how aggravated Bella is. I chucked to myself. Bella you don't know how long I waited and kept myself from pouncing on you and kissing every part of your precious body but not until they scream 'Edward's', definitely not before that, patience love.

So, I'm done with first step, telling the family. Now that they know what they might run into, I might be comfortable enough to do it often.

After eight hours, thirty minutes and twenty nine seconds of being in school, in Biology since we were situated in the back of the laboratory and the lights went off, I was signaled my playing the role I've been dying to play, the sex god to Bella. I neared myself to where Bella sits. I noticed she was wearing tight pants today. Hmm… I directed my hand to one of her legs and touched her painfully slow. She noticed what I was doing and looked at me with longing. Now, why would I deny those big brown eyes?

A/N: I'm being slow right?


End file.
